


Tranquil Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-21
Updated: 2005-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing in the world seems so bad when you have stamps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquil Hours

There were few troubles that stamps weren't the perfect answer to. Even discounting their many other uses, which Stanley could list up to 32, there was the pure pleasure of arranging them in rows, taking care not to bend a single edge, until, in the world of stamps at least, all was harmony.

Stanley lost himself to the task for just a few more minutes, which somehow streched into half an hour. He still had some time before dawn. He'd clean up before then. Nobody needed to know about the unlicenced thief, or Stanley's little moment earlier on.

Oh, stamps!


End file.
